thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
The Barney Bunch
The Barney Bunch '''are a group of gay and bisexual charaters that obey Barney and Drew Pickles. Their Flash videos are shown on Newgrounds and YouTube. The videos are partly famous on both sites. It was once said that the Barney Bunch was dead, but that was just a rumor and the group is much alive. Barney tries to murder Wendy's Eevee. List of Barney Bunch Members Since it was first formed, lots of characters from TV shows, movies, and video games have joined the Barney Bunch. Below are some of the members of this very swell group. The first Four Members '''Barney: A Homosexual Dinosaur and 2nd in Command of the Bunch. He is what this group is named after. He also has 3 testicles (he originally had 4, but one of them fell off and became Grimace). Drew Pickles: The gayest known man in the entire universe as well as Leader of the Bunch. He has the world's largest human penis, which is 300 miles long. Ronald McDonald: 'An insane clown who is better known as the "Penis Clown". He is also the mascot and CEO of the fast food joint McDonald's. 'Dick the Clown: Ronald's older brother. Not much is known about him besides that he's Ronald McDonald's brother. He likes to preform magic tricks with his penis. His most famous trick is making balloon animals from condoms. '''Later Members of The Barney Bunch.' '''Arthur': A gay aardvark who was one of the first member to join since the Bunch was formed. Since he really doesn't look like an aardvark, he is called a "sex hamster". Elmo: A furry red bastard who has super orgies in his world. He was known as the "Testicle Tickler". He tends to get seriously hurt in a rape romp due to his small size, which is why he is never seen much and later quit. Members of the bunch now call Elmo The Benedict Arnold of The Barney Bunch. Elmo was later killed by Barney in the lost Barney episode Elmo's death. The Wiggles: '''A group of four swell dudes who provide music for the group. '''Spongebob: '''A sponge who is also very homosexual. '''Screen Gems S from Hell: The gayest logo in the world. Clifford: '''The Big (Gay) Red Dog member of the group. He is often the group's transport. '''Spike: The Pickles' family dog. He is best pals with Clifford. Chaz Finster: Drew's pal who gets dildos shoved up his rectum on a daily basis. Stu Pickles: Drew's bisexual brother who makes chocolate pudding at 4:00 in the morning. Lou Pickles: Drew and Stu's father. He was the gayest man in the known universe before Drew was born. Captain Crunch: 'A famous Butt Pirate who makes swell as hell cereal. 'Quaker Queer: '''An old geezer who makes oatmeal from all sorts of manly body parts, crap, and fluids. '''Lucky: '''A leprechaun who got banned from Ireland for his homosexual antics such as shoving pots of gold up his ass. He is also the mascot of Lucky Charms cereal. '''Skeeter Valentine: A blue faggot who looks like the teenage Drew Pickles. Buster Baxter: '''Arthur's best friend who is a rabbit and uses his ears as dildos. '''Ripper Roo: A homosexual marsupial who is better known as the "Testicle Kangaroo". Krumm: A hairy monster from AAAAH! Real Monsters who is better known as the "Pubic Monster". Chubby Cheese: A morbidly obese rat who eats shit-covered pizza and hates Chuck E. Cheese for not having ship-covered pizza . Pinkemana Daine Pie: A straight-haired, dark version of Pinkie Pie and the newest member of the club who also provides snacks for the club. Squidward: The most inaccurate squid known to mankind and thinks his worst enemy is hot. He thinks he is better than anyone else. Like The Wiggles, Squidward provides music for the group. Steve Burns: The guy from Blues Clues and second gayest man in the universe after Drew Pickles. Mr Garrison: 'A gay third (later fourth) grade teacher from ''South Park. First South Park character to join the bunch. 'Ned Flanders: '''A gay Christian with two sons. He has been gay even since Homer Simpson killed his wife by accident. Ned was one of the first members of the bunch not to be part of the original four and to found the Church of Swellness. '''Mr Slave: '''A stereotypical gay man who was once Mr Garrison's aid and partner. He later left him and married Big Gay Al. '''Big Gay Al: '''Another stereotypical gay man who runs a sanctuary for gay animals. He later married Mr Slave. 'Gay Luigi: 'Gay Luigi (who is usally just called Luigi) is from from the Mario video game series. As his name implies, he is gay. Also likes to eat lots of spaghetti. 'Mario: 'Although not gay or bisexual, he supports the bunch due to his brother Luigi being part of it. Mario was killed and probably eaten by Barney in the lost episode PBS Secret Weapon. 'Pedo Bear: '''A rapist bisexual brown bear who likes children. Claims to be a bigger pedophile than Barney. '''Bert and Ernie: The world's first homosexual muppet brothers who used to be friends with Elmo until his murder by Barney. Tinky Winky: 'A gay teletubbie who has a woman's handbag. '''Dipsy:'Another gay teletubbie who uses his antenna as a dildo. He also tends to get drunk. '''Grimace: He used to be one of Barney's testicles until he became too large and fell off Barney in the early 1970's. Grimace is also one of Ronald McDonald's best friends. Pube Muppet:'The son of Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy. He is a rival to Drew Pickles, as he claims to be gayer than him. He tries to get sexual satisfaction, but usually fails. '''Caillou: '''A gay 4 year old who loves to rape his cat and throws temper tantrums until he gets raped by either Drew Pickles or Barney. He became the youngest president of PBS in 2014. He is the youngest member of the bunch. He lives in a blue house in 17 Pine Street, Towsonville, Hennland. '''Quiky the S**t Rabbit: '''The cousin of Bugs Bunny who is the mascot of Nesquik. He is a gay rabbit who likes to poop in the Nesquik chocolate milk and likes to use his ears as dildos. 'The Pajanimals ''' They are bunch of weirdos who tried to ruin the United States. Their series premiered in 2011 on PBS Kids Sprout (Music Videos in 2008). Like The Gabbas, They annoy people. '''Uncle Grandpa: Everyone's uncle and grandpa who likes to annoy people to hell! Painis Cupcake: A voracious Soldier from Team Fortress 2 who likes to eat everyone alive! The Oogieloves A most-hated film characters who are friends of The Pajanimals. HandBanana 'A Gay Anal Rapist who joined the group in 2007. He is sexually attracted to Pube Muppet, Drew Pickles and carl brutananadilewski. 'Chuck E. Cheese: A gay rockstar mouse who used to be a gay ciger smoking rat who left The Anti Barney Bunch in 1998 and joined the club that year. Sofia The First: More people to be added to the list soon! 'Second Club' The Evil Celerbrities, also known as the Annoying Celerbrities is another club formed by Barney the Dinosaur, founded in 1999 by Barney. Unlike The Barney Bunch, this club allows women to join. It also can be hard to join. There are currently over 9000 members. ' !'= This means this member is also a member of The Barney Bunch Barney - 'The founder and leader of the club, he was in the club since it started in 1999. '! Dora - '''A dim-witted 6-year-old Mexican girl who likes to explore, she was in the club since 2000. '''Caillou - A 4-year-old boy who never ages, his name is weird too, he was in the club since 2001. !' 'Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs - A 5-year-old boy with a bucket full of evil dinosaurs, he was in the club since 2008. !''' '''Super Why - A gay superhero who ruins fairy tales, he was in the club since 2007. !''' '''Peppa Pig - A 3-year-old pig who gets everything she wants, she was in the club since 2005. The Gabbas '- Five monsters who get their way all the time, they were in the club since 2010. '''Jake - '''A gay pirate from Neverland, he was in the club since 2011. '! Snuggle Bear '- A creepy teddy bear who is the mascot for ''Snuggle, he was in the club since 2000. 'The Wiggles - '''Four singers they are the musicians of the club, they were in the club since 2003. 'Pinkemana Daine Pie-The evil, straight-haired, and gay side of Pinkie Pie who's hobby is murdering ponies and making cupcakes out of them. She is the newest member in the club. Elmyra Duff-An animal abuser who only joined just so that she could keep Barney as her pet, she joined the club in 2002. Arthur - 'An 8-year-old aardvark who was in the club since 2004. '! Junior Asparagus - ' A stuck-up, 5-year-old vegetable who was in the club since 2006. '! Harold Berman - ' A morbidly obese, Luigi-related teenager who is also known as Tubby, he was in the club since 2003. 'Elmo '- A little red monster who was in the club since 2002, he is rarely in the club. He was later killed by Barney. '! Flapjack - ' A gay sailor boy who lives inside a whale and is one of Elmo's gay friends, he was in the club since 2010. '''Olimar - ' A midget spaceman who hangs out with living dildos called Pikmin and is another one of Elmo's retarded friends, he was in the club since 2010. 'Chowder - ' A retarded purple creature who is the chef of the club and is another one of Elmo's stupid friends, he was in the club since 2010. 'Blythe-' A gay tween girl who killed all of the pets in Littlest Pet Shop. She joined the club on February 18, 2013. 'Rolie Polie Olie - ' A Gay 7-year-old robot who joined the club in 2003!' '''Little Einsteins - ' Four 5-year-old brats who fly around in a scary red rocket, they were in the club since 2007. Clay - ' An anthropomorphic clay-turd who used to be the mascot of Playhouse Disney, he was in the club since 2004. '''Ooh and Aah - ' Two gay monkey brothers who also used to be the mascots of Playhouse Disney, they were in the club since 2009. '''Abby Cadabby-A gay fairy who used to be Elmo's BFF until his murder. She used to be friends with Pinkemana, but Abby kept turning Pinkemana's cupcakes into pumpkins. She was also very bossy and was the new president of PBS.Fed up with Abby's magic and bossiness, Pinkemana murdered her and made cupcakes out of her on September, Friday, 13, 2013. The results ended up the same as Elmo's death. Captain Underpants - 'A superhero who makes children like diapers and toilets, he was in the club since 2008. '''Dudley the Dragon - ' A dim-witted dragon who nobody cares about anymore, he was in the club since 2002. 'Mike '- A gay knight with two dragons, he likes to kill people with fear, he was in the club since 2013. '''! Diego - 'Dora's 9-year-old cousin who can talk to animals, he was in the club since 2008. '''DA CHEEZE - ' An insane, talking piece of cheese who thinks he's "the best character on the show", he was in the club since 2001. 'Mary Louise - ' A vain, 8-year-old Muppet girl who thinks she's cute, she was in the club since 2000. 'Mickey Mouse - '''Only in his 2006 series (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) he was in the club since 2009. Mickey is the second oldest member in age after Barney. '''Winnie the Pooh -' Only in his 2007 series (My Friends Tigger & Pooh) he was in the club since 2008. Pooh is the third oldest member in age after Mickey and Barney. 'Tigger -' Only in his 2007 series (My Friends Tigger & Pooh) he was in the club since 2008. Tigger is the fourth oldest member in age after Pooh, Mickey, and Barney. 'Justin Bieber - '''A pop singer who likes to kiss random ladies between the ages of 20-24, he was in the club since 2011. '''Ducky Mo-Mo - '''A gay duck from ''Phineas and Ferb, he was in the club since 2009. '''! Greg and Rowley - Two gay friends from the Wimpy Kid series who are rarely in the club, they were in the club since 2010. Eric Sparrow - ' A rude, cocky skateboarder who is rarely seen in the club, he was in the club since 2006. '''Olivia - '''A vain 7-year-old pig who thinks everything is about herself, she was in the club since 2012. '''The Pajanimals - ' They are bunch of weirdos who tried to ruin the United States. Their series premiered in 2011 on PBS Kids Sprout (Music Videos in 2008). Like The Gabbas, they annoy people. They Joined the club on October 18, 2013. '''! G3.5 Scootaloo-An evil pony that adores playing games. She joined the club in 2010. Sofia the First- A 6-year-old slutty bitch of a princess who hates Baby Peach's guts. She joined the club in 2012. Flo- An ugly, creepy, evil woman who sells car insurance. GEICO Gecko- Only the animated one as seen in GEICO Gecko Cartoon Commercial. Stay Puft Marshmallow Man- A fat, retarded Pillsbury Doughboy ripoff who weighs 999,999,999 tons. Henry Hugglemonster- A gay monster who uses the word roarsome too many times, he was in the club since 2013. Princess Sugar Plum- A gay princess from Dork Diaries, she was in the club since 2011. The Oogieloves - They are weirdos who are the second youngest members in the group behind the pajanimals. They have been in the club since January 2, 2014. ! new members may join in 2013-2017 The ''Evil Celebrities ''was created by Wyatt Olinger In Order to Join Joining the Evil Celebrities is not simple, you need to do these things in order to join the club. 1. You need to have a talk with Barney. 2. You need to get scanned to make sure you're either evil or annoying. 3. You need to go through many tasks. 4. You need to do something evil or very annoying. 5. You need to survive a butt rape by Drew Pickles. 6. You are now in the club. 7. If you are not evil or annoying, you will be kicked out of the club or killed. Category:Anti-Barney Humor Category:Homosexual Stuff Category:Swell Category:Barney Bunch Related Category:Parodys Category:Parody